


Why The Three Caballeros Are No Longer Welcome At The Art Museum

by radondoran



Category: The Three Caballeros (1944)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radondoran/pseuds/radondoran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which signature style proves problematic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why The Three Caballeros Are No Longer Welcome At The Art Museum

**Author's Note:**

> Fic-promptly prompt: _Author's choice, any, Umbrellas aren't permitted for safety reasons. ~ Ken Craig_

"But I never go anywhere without my umbrella!" José protested, clutching the accessory as if the bored-looking youth behind the coat check counter might reach out and take it by force.

"Sorry man, that's the rules. Says right there, 'umbrellas are not permitted for safety reasons'."

"Safety reasons! _Qual história!_ It's much safer having my umbrella than not. Supposing I need a parachute?" By way of demonstration, José unfurled the umbrella and held it over his head in one fluid motion. "Or a hook?" In another instant it was furled tight and he deftly caught Donald, who had started to edge away, by the collar to pull him in. "Or a sword?" And swift he had it by the handle again and assumed a fencing stance, with Panchito readily taking up the rôle of opponent.

The clerk was unimpressed. "Pretty sure none of that stuff's allowed either."

"But—"

Donald put a hand on his shoulder. "Aw, Joe, it's only a couple hours."

"Surely the two of us can keep you safe that long!" added Panchito, with a friendly if forceful slap on the back.

"Oh, all right. But there had better not be one scratch on it!"

He had morosely pocketed the ticket and they were just moving on when—

"Wait!" shouted the clerk after them. "Wait a second. You, in the hat!"

In fact, they all wore hats; but "you in the hat" typically referred to the most conspicuously behatted of the trio.

" _¿Sí?_ "

"Is that... are those..." For the first time the clerk was less than blasé. "Sir—are you carrying guns??"

"Of course!" said Panchito, easily spinning them. "You would not expect a gentleman such as myself to go anywhere without his _pistolas_!"

"Ummm, pretty sure that's... yeah, that's definitely not allowed."

"What? This is an outrage——"


End file.
